Make it Right
by Little Creature
Summary: Last in the series to Heart, Two Wrongs and Don't.  Finally, after years, will there be a peace among the Titans?


He had not wanted to go. He had pleaded and begged her not to make him go. But in the end, his love for her won. Her large blue eyes wide like a puppy's. Her lips pouty and head slightly turned down with her long hair shading her beautiful skin.

So he gave in to the one woman he trusts right now. Terra.

In another household, one so closely related and yet miles and memories apart received their invite as well. And again, she almost threw it away. But he caught it.

"You should go."

With a saddened look, she shook her head. "I'm only invited as a polite gesture on their part. I don't deserve to go anyways."

"Don't be ridiculous. You were as much a part of that team as any of them. You were a core member."

"Many believe it was me who started the chain reaction that broke up the Titans. And then it was me again who so deeply hurt one of my very best friends."

He watched the pain streak across her face. True in years passed, no sign of emotion would ever be detectable to anyone. But motherhood had softened her. But only a little.

He reached for her cheek and lightly brushed his fingers across her jaw line. "Raven. You really need to fix this. Hurting him is killing you. And Nari knows there's something wrong."

"I cant." Raven whispered. "I know he hates me. And so will everyone else once they know what I've done."

"Raven."

Slowly she picked her head up to look in his eyes. This was the man she threw everything away for. This was the man she gave her whole heart to. This was the man she betrayed her one true friend for. And she knew she'd give in to his plea. If for nothing else, to make him happy. And he was doing it for her.

"No one will hate you."

"But they wont understand."

"They don't need to understand. They don't even need to know. But they do want to see you."

It was only moments later that she gave in. And only seconds after that when Nari came into the room.

Raven smiled to her only son. "Nari, there's something I need to tell you."

The boy only blinked, giving his mother his own emotionless stare.

---

He had become a star. His boyish looks and green skin stood out among others his age. And though he was a man now, he was a heart throb for the younger generation.

He had starred in many movies, making a thorough success of his career by the tender age of 27.

The Titan formally known as Beast Boy now only went by Cullen Logan. Now he only stars in big movies able to meet his demand in pay. Large, hard to fill rolls that only Cullen Logan is talented enough to fill.

Even now, 12 years after the disband of the Titans, he was far from settling down. Far from making a life for himself. Instead he remains the play boy of the Hollywood scene, a different girl on his arm for every premiere, for every opening, for every invite. So who would be the lucky girl to fill the roll as 'guest' on the envelope reading To Cullen (Beast Boy) Logan and Guest.

---

The day arrived too early for the majority and not soon enough for others. The day when the Titans would be reunited again. It was meant to be a joyous occasion. And though joy was an emotion in all their hearts, it was crowded badly with nervousness, fear and pain respectively.

The new tower was remarkable. A few more floors added on top of the big T as well as a few 'lower case t's' connected on either side. The tower's expansion was amazing. And above all, right in front was a statue. A statue of five heroes. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy.

The three of them stood at the base and stared up. The young ten-year-old boy, recognizing his mother, hid a small grin.

Raven shook her head. She just knew she shouldn't be here, no matter what her husband said. But there was only so much she could do now. They had been spotted by Starfire moments ago though lucky for them she had not rushed right over.

Raven instead watched the ever-cheery red head. She seemed to be in a much calmer mood than she normally had been. Maybe calmer wasn't the word she was looking for. Perhaps mellowed out. Her smile didn't seem so sincere now. She no longer hovered above the ground. Her clothing had become more modest. Her hair much shorter. Star no longer looked like the alien powerhouse she once was.

The thought made Raven examine herself. She did still wear dark colors. Her hair was still fairly short. And around her she did still wear a light cloak. But the cloak was now solely for warmth. Her hair still short for easy upkeep. And her clothing dark because there are only so many colors that go with pale skin.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself towards the door. Star was waiting there to meet her.

"I am so glad you could make it Raven." Starfire said and lightly embraced her long lost friend.

Raven gave her a small smile. "It's nice to see you again too, Star."

"Please call me Kori. No longer am I Starfire." She said it with a sort of detachment, yet sad at the same time.

Raven nodded once then placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "This is our son, Nari."

Again Star smiled a smile like she used to. Wide and genuine. The she put out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Nari."

Nari nodded once just as his mother had done and took her hand, shaking it. "You as well."

"Oh, Raven, he is just like you."

Raven smiled knowing how very true it was.

Star looked to her husband. "It's nice to see you again as well."

"Likewise." He hugged her. "What've you been up to?"

"Well, with Cyborg we have rebuilt the tower and made it a place for new heroes. I help train and teach. I am a mother to three and a wife to one."

Raven's husband laughed which made Star smile her old smile again. Raven couldn't help but notice how different she was. Of course it had been many years, people change.

"I can introduce you to them if you'd like to follow me." Star said and turned.

The three of them headed in following a walking Star. It made Raven curious as to why she wasn't gliding along or even just flying. Perhaps her children were normal. Maybe they didn't inherit her abilities. But as they rounded the next corner and a young boy flew into his mothers arms, she knew that was not the case.

He had bright red heir and green eyes just as his mother. He was a bit scrawny but obviously had a bit of strength to him. Had he hit anyone other than the Tamaranian with the speed he had been flying at, they would have fallen over. Star didn't budge.

Star waved another over, one who looked to be around Nari's age. The child was holding a sleeping, blond infant.

"This child is my five year old son, Pedahz'r. We call him Peder." She said bouncing the child in her arms. "And this handsome ten year old is Dham'r, whom we call Dom." She commented on the older boy who also had red shaggy hair and bright green eyes. He stood almost a good head taller than Nari. Raven guessed that was due to his Tamaranian heritage. "And my baby girl is Tiara. She is of three months."

Raven smiled at them all with her expressionless son on one side and her vibrant husband on the other. She introduced Nari to the other children.

"I will be a Titan one day, Miss Raven. Just like you and my mom and dad. I can fly and shoot star bolts. I can do everything my mom can do." Dham'r said just as cheery as Star would have years ago. "Will Nari be a Titan?"

Raven looked to Nari. He frowned. "I don't think so."

"Why?" Pedahz'r asked from Star's arms.

Nari looked up to him and sighed. "I have no interest in being a good civilian. I will either join the military or become a doctor. Perhaps both."

"Huh." Dham'r said.

It wasn't long after that Cyborg joined them and almost squeezed Raven into pasta. He started a bit cold toward her husband but that only lasted a few moments. Eventually he came around, long forgetting his grudge. After all, Raven was here; he hadn't kept her away. They chatted about the tower and the new Titans, their abilities and so on.

He told them of his current life and how he centered it all around the tower and the teenagers in it. In turn Raven told him very little of her past. Just about how she finally became a mother and that she and her family were extremely happy.

Cyborg seemed to be genuinely pleased to hear it.

Showing up fashionably late was the green Changling now known as Cullen Logan.

He and Cyborg embraced briefly before he captured Raven in a hug as well. Raven had to admit, he grew up nicely. He was evenly built, his hair still fairly short and messily neat on top, his ears still pointed and fang still showing. He had grown to be taller than Raven now and nowhere near as scrawny as he used to be.

The girl on his arms, whom he introduced as Toni, had amazingly dark blue hair. She seemed vaguely familiar but Raven didn't really have time to ask. The three old friends continued to catch up until Cyborg came out as well. It wasn't too long before the conversation took a turn to cause an uncomfortable silence.

"So man," Beast Boy began to Cyborg. "Have you heard from Robin?"

"Actually I did get an RSVP. Funny thing though, it was a female who called to say that he and his wife would make it. I really didn't realize he was married. I mean after Star…" That's where the silence began. Cyborg glanced at her awkwardly.

Star was looking down, a sheepish guilty frown on her face. But Raven only barely noticed. At the mention of Robin, she immediately looked to her feet feeling the guilt within her build. The anxiety soared as well.

Cyborg continued after a moment. "He just sorta vanished. It was a strange twist of fate that I was able to get his address for the invitation. And that voice, I swear I've heard it before. But for the life of me, I cant place it."

Beast Boy cocked his head slightly.

Raven had stopped listening a while ago. She watched her son sit quietly and watch Dham'r and Pedahz'r play with Tiara. She could see Robin in him so much; so clearly. It was hard to believe no one, in all his ten years, had questioned his lineage.

As if there had been a ringing in his ear, Robin -now only known as Tim- walked in with his beautiful blonde wife. The room came to a deathly hush. All eyes turned to the door.

Both Raven and Star took deep intakes of breaths and held them. Roy -formerly Speedy- walked out from another room. All the children made not a sound, even the infant Tiara. Nari's eyes locked with Robin's. But only for a second.

It was Beast Boy who spoke first. "Oh … it cant be. You're… you're..." He took a few mindless steps closer to the couple. His eyes as large as saucers, tears almost evident already at his recognition.

Terra smiled a most relaxed smile. She had definitely grown in the years since the Titans had seen her. She had been but a child when she had been buried beneath the rubble to her death.

"Hi Beast Boy." She said softly.

Her voice alone brought the others to identify her as well.

"Terra?" Cyborg asked taking a few confused steps in her direction as well.

She turned her gaze to him and nodded, her blonde hair, cascading to her lower back bobbed in the rhythm.

"But how?" Beast Boy asked boarder line tears.

"It does not matter!" Star all but screamed. She took flight and landed on her feet with Terra in a great grip.

Raven leaned her head to the side slightly. Her mind drifted momentarily from her fears as she once again noted on Star's behavior. For the first time since Raven had arrived she had flown, used her death grip hug and chirped in her inexplicitly happy voice. There was something very odd about the way Star was acting.

Beast Boy walked to her once Star had let her breathe again. It took Robin prying her off Terra to do so. BB touched her arm lightly almost as if he was afraid she'd fade away. "I've dreamed of you coming back so many times." He said in a whisper. "And never did I imagine I would see you again on the arm of Robin. Definitely not as his wife."

Terra smiled compassionately. "Beast Boy, its been 17 years since I… died."

A tear streaked down his cheek.

The girl deemed Toni had walked up beside Raven looking at Terra thoughtfully. Nari had come up between Raven and her husband. Star's three children had walked up to where Star had been with the group as well watching intently at the exchange.

"Yea… but… I loved you. And you… you…" his voice trembled.

Terra looked down once, her smile finally fading. She looked back up into his teary eyes. "Beast Boy, I cant remember a thing about what happened. I only know what Tim's told me of our past together. I'm not the same person anymore. I mean, I remember who you are, through pictures and very few memories I've regained since then. I'm sorry I did what I did. I'll never be able to make it up to any of you. Believe me, if I could, I would."

"You don't remember?" Beast Boy said, his hurt clearly turning to anger. "How can you not remember, Terra?! You sold us out to the Terminator; to HIVE. You almost got us all KILLED!!"

Robin stepped forward, placing his hand on her waist, pulling her close. His expression hardening. "Let's go. I told you it was a mistake to come here." He said pulling her back towards the door. Terra allowed herself to be pulled along, tears now stinging her eyes as well.

"No!" Star cried flying between the two of them and the door. "No! You cannot go yet." She looked down in embarrassment at her outburst.

Both Terra and Robin looked at her. "I've missed you. So very much." She said quietly. "Both of you." She added inaudible to most.

Beast Boy turned and walked off taking a corridor and disappearing from sight. Toni followed him shortly after.

"Stay for a while. It'll be nice to catch up." Cyborg said from behind, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin looked to him and then to Terra. She nodded. Robin mimicked the motion.

There was quiet again as everyone watched each other not knowing what to do or say.

"Man, I knew I recognized that voice." Cyborg said with a big grin to Terra. "It was driving me insane trying to think of who it belonged to."

Terra smiled once more.

Cyborg walked to her and embraced her. "Its good to see you again, girl. I mean it."

She backed away. "Listen." She addressed everyone. "Tim's told me everything from the time you all met and formed the Teen Titans until the moment we met up again. I swear I don't remember much of what I did to you guys. I'm not even sure how I got back here. All I remembered was waking up in an alley way, knowing my name was Terra, and the faces and name of you guys came back as if from dreams. I could recall my ability over the earth and how to control it. But other than that, events, emotions, personalities… I don't remember it. I know an apology wont fix anything. It cant make up for what I did and caused you all in the past. I'm not even asking for a second chance. I just wanted to see you all again."

"Hey, its in the past. Forgive and forget. We've all moved on." Cyborg said.

"Maybe not all of us." Roy said from the door way, leaning on the frame.

"Hey, BB'll bounce back. I think he took it hardest when you died. It took him months to live again. And then seeing the two of you together… he just didn't know how to take it."

"I am very happy to see you, Terra." Star said from behind.

Terra smiled once more. "I'm glad to be back."

"Come, I shall introduce you to everyone." She grabbed her hand and dragged her, unintentionally rough, over to where Raven stood. She started with her children. "This is my eldest son, Dham'r. We call him Dom. And this is my youngest son, Pedahz'r. we call him Peder. And this is my baby girl, Tiara."

Terra smiled to the three of them, who said their hellos. Then Star continued. "This is Raven, whom I think you remember."

Raven only gave her a half smile. She could see the recognition in her eyes and the knowing of all from her aura. Their stare held for a short time. Terra smiled politely, perhaps even genuinely. Raven felt her guilt flare once more and placed a hand on Nari's shoulder.

"This is Wally, Raven's husband. And this is Nari, their son."

Terra nodded and greeted them all the same. Raven glanced past them to Robin, whom was watching Nari very closely.

Then Star dragged Terra over to Roy. "This is my husband and father of my own children, Roy. You know Cyborg and Beast Boy. The woman who ran after him has been introduced as Toni. We know not of who she is."

"Actually, if I'm not mistaking, and I don't believe I am, Toni is the Titan formally known as Argent." Cyborg said.

"Oooo… Yes. I do believe you are correct." Star said nodding as well.

They all mingled for some time. They were introduced to the new Teen Titans, the dedication ceremony took place and then they all gathered in the common room catching up once more. Then it came to an end. They began their disbursement, all saying bye to everyone, hugging and exchanging numbers. Well, most did.

Raven avoided Robin at all costs. Beast Boy stayed as far away from Terra as he possibly could. And had it not been for Terra, Star wouldn't have exchanged information with Robin either.

As they all went their own separate ways, Cyborg sat with the new members watching them take their leave in all directions. He crossed his arms in quite a thoughtful stance.

The new Kid Flash stood next to him as the others went back into the tower. "Was it just me, or was there a tension so thick in the room, you could cut it with a spoon?"

"Yea. And not just with Beast Boy and Terra. They're all hiding something."

---

"So you went. You feel any better?" Wally asked.

Raven shook her head. "There was never a right moment."

"And there never will be unless you make one."

---

It took very little effort to find a time when he was alone at home for her to show up on his door step. She only had to ring the bell once for him to open the door. His expression was anything but welcome.

Raven looked to her feet. "I know you hate me, but I want to make this right. What I did was wrong. I know that. I admit it. I wanted a baby so bad and for so long, I was willing to do anything to get it, even hurt one of the most important people in my life to get it. I told Nari about everything. I told him I couldn't have a baby with Wally and I told him all about what I did to you and how he came to be… minus details of course. I know he's a bit young but after all, he is our child. Very well advanced. Anyways, I told him… that Robin -Nightwing- was his father. He connected you to him on his own at the tower the other day. He hasn't said a thing about it and I'm not here asking for anything. I'm here to apologize and to… offer you something. If you want it. No pressure."

She talked fast and never once looked up to him.

Robin had dealt with many, many things in his lifetime. But he wasn't sure anything had prepared him for what Raven had done to him. It was beyond anything he had managed to comprehend. The hurt, the pain, the betrayal. Everything was magnified by a thousand because of how close they were.

And now she was standing on his doorstep to say sorry? And then what? Turn around, walk out of his life once again with his only child never to be seen again?

She looked up to him. He nodded once not able to form any words.

From under the long robe she was wearing she pulled out a large leather bound book and offered it to him.

He kept his eyes on her for a long while, even as he took it from her hands. And still as he opened the front cover, he still watched her.

"Please," She whispered. "Look at it."

Robin looked down to the front page. Scrolled across it in very old fashioned calligraphy and glitter was the name Nari. Turning the page he realized this was a photo album. It took him a few more minutes to see that it was in order of his son's life. He closed the book only a few pages in and looked up to her, his eyes filled with rage.

"Why are you doing this Raven? You already told me years ago I am never to see him, so why are you rubbing it in my face that I have a son who I can never have a life with? A son who thinks of Wally as his father and I will never get the chance to be. Why do you continue to hurt me?"

Raven shook her head. "No, Robin. That's not why I'm here. I'm not trying to give you the book and walk away. I… I…" She waved her hand beside her opening a large hole in space. Reaching in she guided out Nari and let the hole close. "I do want you to be a part of his life."

Robin stared at Nari. Nari stared back. It was long minutes before Robin looked back up to Raven. "Really?"

Raven nodded. "I was wrong. No amount of apologizing will make up for what I did. I think its time to start over. Nari knows you're his father. He's decided that he wants you in his life as well. The album is just something I put together so, even though I had forbidden you to be in contact with us, you could still see him grow. Kind of."

Robin looked at her for a long time, a smile just barely surfacing. "Thank you."

He ushered them in and shut the door.

---

That same day, Terra had taken off in search of Beast Boy. It was killing her to know of the pain she caused him and yet not remember doing it. It wasn't her fault she rose from the dead. For what she had done, she didn't think she deserved another chance with everyone, though she was glad Tim had given her one.

She asked Cyborg do a little research on 'Cullen Logan's' whereabouts and schedule on this particular day. So when she showed up at the studio just as they were finishing up, she found him immediately. She hung back out of the way, in complete view. No one paid any attention to her… until he recognized her.

His features turned cold, expression hardening as he walked toward her. she had positioned herself so he couldn't just turn and walk the other way. In order to get back to his dressing room, he had to take the hall she was standing in.

"What do you want?" He said with a glare as he walked by.

"Just to talk to you." And she hurried along behind him.

"I have nothing to say to you." His pace quickened a little.

"I know that. And that's ok. But… here." And she thrust something in his hands.

He stopped and looked at it for a long time. It was the silver, heart-shaped trinket box he had made for her years ago. So long ago it seemed as if it was another lifetime. Slowly he turned to her.

"Cyborg let me look around my old room. I found this and as he told me how I had received it as a gift, the memory came flooding back. I understand your anger and hurt now. Not just because of what I did to everyone, but more so what I did to you, because of what we had together."

He blinked at her a few times. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you try to find me? I wasn't even invited to your wedding."

"We've all been through a lot. Most of us have been jaded by our closest friends… so we didn't invite anyone. And I really didn't think you'd want to be there."

He frowned. "I probably wouldn't have. I just don't understand how you came back after so long. How long have you been… alive?"

Terra giggled slightly at how bazaar that sounded. "Eight years now. Tim and I've been married for three."

Beast Boy sighed and steered her into his dressing room. He sat in his big stuffy, swivel chair as she sat stiffly on his couch. "So, tell me what your life is like?"

Terra nodded. "We live in a house in the middle of nowhere so we're unbothered by anyone. Tim's a crime scene investigator and I build multimillion dollar terrariums for the wealthy. I donate my services to non-profit organizations. We have a cat, Lizo and a rabbit, Dinor."

"Kids?"

Terra shook her head. "Not really planning on any right now." She thought back on how Tim's life has been with kids in the last eleven years. First Star had left him, pregnant with someone else's child. And then Raven taken his only child and forbidding him to see him. He didn't really need any more surprises concerning children. "You?"

Beast Boy grinned. "No. I do the big brother program at one of the local shelters and was considering adopting her. I've been her adopt-a-sibling since she was four. She's now seven. Wanna see a picture?"

Terra nodded and Beast Boy shot up to his mirror and brought her back a photo album full of picture of him with a little blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes. "Her name is Morgan-Mae. I take her places and buy her things-which she ends up losing by the sounds of it to the other kids in the orphanage-and I bring her here to watch me. Sometimes I'm aloud to have her over night and we make a fort out of sheets in my living room. I was thinking of adding on a room that's like an indoor tree mansion. My house is ginormous! I'll show you pictures of that too. I designed it myself. Anyways, I've been thinking more and more that Mo-that's what I call her-should just stay with me permanently. I know I work a lot but I can get a nanny. Though I don't think I'll need one because as it is now, I see her almost everyday. I think I can handle it on my own. Terra, I missed you." And he wrapped his arms around her neck in a very tight embrace.

He had been talking so fast and so enthusiastically that Terra hadn't expected it. But she smiled and hugged him back.

---

And finally all was well in the Titan's worlds.

-LC


End file.
